CONSEJOS DE SEXO EDWARD POV
by mayte cullen
Summary: 3 capis. Esta historia se sitúa entre eclipse y amanecer cuando Edward pide consejo a sus hermanos, padre y tal vez madre sobre sexo.
1. Chapter 1

**Consejos sobre sexo**

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que a mi parecer me hubiera gustado que la autora de la saga hubiera desarrollado._

3 capis. Esta historia se sitúa entre eclipse y amanecer cuando Edward pide consejo a sus hermanos, padre y tal vez madre sobre sexo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: CONSEJOS A MIS HERMANOS**

**Edward POV**

Estando de cacería con mis hermanos estaba pensando en la despedida que había tenido con mi Ángel en su cuarto, en su cama, la sangre fluía por sus venas, y me calentaba con su cuerpo tibio.

-Edward hermano por favor no me hagas esto. Dijo Jasper frenando en seco.

-Que te pasa hermanito, pensando en sexibella y la bestia o en Bellicienta y el príncipe colmillos.

- No Emmett estoy pensando en como satisfacer a una humana sin matarla en el proceso. Se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. – No entendéis que es importante para mi, que no se como… que no se cuanto…. ¡DIOS¡ no poder hacerlo, y si lo ago no lo are lo suficientemente despacio. Una ola de calma invadió mi cuerpo.

- Hermano yo te puedo contar como te sentirás tú pero tal vez deberías preguntar a papa y mama. Tercio Jasper yo simplemente asentí.

- Lo primero son las caricias, tendrás que controlar tu fuerza pero supongo que tu lo haces a menudo cerca de Bella.

- Si ella esta vestida sexy o desnuda ten mas cuidado por que te pondrás como una moto. Me aconsejo Emmett.

- Bueno, después dala placer tocándola y chapándola pero no la muerdas ni aunque sean pequeños mordisquitos eso será peor para ti te dará pie a morder más y no queremos que ocurra un desastre.

- La primera vez lleva el control no te salgas del esquema que tengas en la mente yo por ejemplo asta que no me suplica más no se lo doy. Sentencio Em.

- En fin el peor momento será cuando la penetres ¿es virgen? Pregunto precavido, y solo pude asentir con la cabeza entre las manos. Emmett silbo y me palmeo la espalda.

- Pues entonces en ese momento deja de respirar.

- No exageres Jasper si el controla muy bien lo de la sangre, después de todo no sa separa de ella ni cuado viene su tío Andrés.

- ¿Quién? Pregunte alzando la cabeza.

- Ya sabes su tío Andrés el que viene cada mes. No se estará refiriendo a cuando Bella…

- Joder no me miréis con esa cara tendrá la regla ¿o no? pregunto Emmett.

- Si pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con esto.

- Edward tío me estas defraudando, cuantos libros has leído sobre el tema. Muchos murmure. – y en ninguno decía que las vírgenes sangran al dejar de serlo. Me paralice de inmediato.

Claro que lo sabía pero no lo había contemplado como un factor determinante, aunque si estaba bien alimentado cuando mi prometida tenía el periodo apenas lo notaba.

- Continuando hermano lo mas importante es que te centres en ella que la hagas disfrutar y que cuando llegué tu momento no la agarres a ella coger lo que sea menos a Bella, sentirás como se acerca una sensación tan poderosa como la sed de un día de caza pero no como ahora sino como hace años cazaste humanos, el olor la excitación de la cacería y por ultimo el placer de beber su sangre tibia, pero debes recordar que es Bella la que esta ahí para ti.

- Eso no me resultara difícil. Le indicó a Jasper.

- Creo que no entiendes hasta que punto el sexo puede nublarte el juicio y la razón hermano, será mejor que no confíes tanto en ti mismo, un poco de miedo te hará tener perspectiva del asunto. Concluyo Emmett seriamente.- Hermano por curiosidad ¿Cuánto de cerca has estado?

-¿de cerca de que?.

-Joder Eddi de meterla en caliente hombre.

-¿Que? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Pregunte no queriendo contestar.

-Fácil, los besos apasionados están bien pero practicar preliminares te puede hacer una idea de lo que sentiréis.

-¿me estas diciendo que meta mano a Bella?

-no entiendo por que esa cara tío, es tu novia, te gusta y así disfrutas. Ya sabes lo que dicen.

- ¿Que?

- Teta que mano no cubre no es teta sino ubre y teta que baila en la mano no es teta sino grano.

-¿Qué me estas contando? Emmett por dios céntrate.

-Que como dicen el tamaño si importa por cierto ¿como andas tu? Le pagué una colleja para que dejara de ser tan impertinente.

-Ok ok, anda vamos a cazar que se me a abierto el apetito, tengo que llegar a casa pronto.

Yo no podía estar mas desacuerdo con mi hermano solo que yo iría directo a hablar con mi padre.

* * *

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS OPINIONES SI GUSTAIS. UN SALUDO. ACTUALIZARE LO ANTES QUE PUEDA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Consejos sobre sexo**

_Primero quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer sus personalidades y sus vidas, yo solo juego con una historia que a mi parecer me hubiera gustado que la autora de la saga hubiera desarrollado._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Al llegar a casa me cambie de ropa y corrí hasta la casa de mi Bella para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos tumbada en la cama con su pijama viejo. La hacia verse increíblemente sexi y eso era peligroso para ella.

-Ven a saludarme, no voy a morderte. Rio bajito, siempre hacia ese tipo de bromas. Se veía tan apetecible. Inspire profundamente y la quemazón me invadió por completo.

Avance lento pero seguro sentándome en la cama y besando sus labios con pasión.

-Espero que te vayas a menudo si me vas a mimar tanto cuando regreses. Sonrío picadamente acariciando mi pecho. – Mi querido futuro esposo mantecoso ¿me podría repetir la jugada pero esta vez con sus manos en mi cintura? No pude negarme, ella siempre evitaba hablar de la boda y que me llamara esposo me gusto mas de lo que podía reconocer. Me tumbe sobre ella apropiándome de su boca pero sin que sostuviera mi peso. Cuando se le empezó a acelerar el corazón y sus manos viajaron a por dentro de mi camisa a la espalda, acariciándome suavemente excitándome al instante.

-¿Cómo que mantecoso? Toque su nariz. –Creo que soy mas duro que la mantequilla.

Ella abrió los ojos no esperando esa respuesta y sonrojándola dulcemente.

-Creo que me ago una idea de cuan duro eres. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro. – y también que duro estas. Y movió su pelvis frotándose conmigo y dándome cuenta de lo excitado que estaba y que ella me había descubierto.

-Bella yo… yo lo siento esto es qu..

-Sssshh no me molesta saber que activo ciertas partes de la anatomía de mi novio y futuro marido. La bese otra vez dejando mis remilgos a un lado pero intentando mantener la cabeza fría, aunque sus abrasadoras manos me torneaban la espalda, el pecho, el abdomen llegando a tocar la cintura de mi pantalón donde detuve sus manos para evitar males mayores. –Cariño. Susurre en su boca. – No más por hoy vamos poco a poco.

-Dios Edward no me pidas eso, estoy tan caliente que parezco una plancha. Solo pude reír bajito.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. Me desabroche la camisa y nos gire para que ella quedara sobre mí. – Alguna ventaja tiene que tener ser tan frío ¿no?. a regañadientes acepto y al cabo de las horas me despedí de ella para tener una charla "padre - hijo"

…..

Una vez llegue a casa me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle, llame antes de entrar y cuando obtuve permiso pase.

-Hola Edward ¿en que puedo ayudarte?. E indico con la mano que tomara asiento.

Me permití un momento de concentración para saber si los vampiros curiosos llamada mi familia se encontraban poniendo la antena escuchando nuestra conversación. El silencio que recibí a cambio fue me lleno de tranquilidad. – ¿donde están todos?

-Creo que Alice les convenció para salir. Contesto restando importancia.

Tenia que comprarle algo bueno a mi hermanita por ese gran favor, seguramente había tenido una visión de Emmett metiéndose conmigo durante al menos un siglo.

-Bueno, lo que te quería preguntar… en fin…suspire. Mi padre me hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento y aunque no tenia necesidad me senté frente a él.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es si tú en tu vida humana, tuviste novia. El empezó a recordar sus últimos años humanos mostrando imágenes de mujeres bonitas pero creo no mostrándome lo que yo deseaba saber.-Padre lo que quería decir es si tu alguna vez tuviste una relación física con una humana y en que se diferencia con tenerla con un vampiro. Logre soltar, no me atreví a decir el nombre de Esme no sea que recordara algún momento intimo de los que yo tanto huía por respeto hacia ellos.

-Ya entiendo, veras los recuerdos de esa época son muy borrosos como ya sabes pero si me acuerdo de una muchacha… y comenzó a visualizar sus vagos recuerdos las caricias, los besos… la verdad era muy extraño ver a Carlisle con otra mujer que no fuera mi madre pero puede que eso me ayudara.

-En cuanto a la diferencia, es difícil saber realmente. El ser humano siente las cosas distinto, sin tanta intensidad. También esta el tema del agotamiento físico que en nuestro caso es inexistente, tras culminar la relación estas preparado para continuar pero los humanos no siempre pueden.

Lo que creo que no debes olvidar nunca es con quien estas e intentar superponer el placer de ella al que no pronunciara su nombre en ningún momento así no alimentaba mi imaginación con escenas de cama entre mi novia y yo.

-Pero en el momento del clímax es cuando debes tener más cuidado de no dañarla porque tu cuerpo te pedirá que estés mas cerca y puede ser peligroso.

Cuando salí del despacho de mi padre intentaba hacer una composición lógica de toda la información que me habían facilitado pero todavía quería hablar con otra persona para saber como se sentiría Bella.


End file.
